An address bar is one of the important approaches for man-machine interaction in a touch screen terminal. A user can input corresponding characters such as a page address, a folder or file path and the like in an address bar to open a web page or a local page, or to jump to a folder or file page corresponding to a corresponding directory. Presently, shortcut operations on the address bar of the touch screen terminal are only limited to simple operations on the characters in the address bar such as copy, paste and the like. For other operations such as saving as a bookmark, searching, loading a web page and the like, it is needed to operate at other positions on the page where the address bar is located. For example, when the address bar is located at a browser page, the related operations such as saving as a bookmark, searching, loading a web page and the like are all within a toolbar at the bottom of the browser, and thus it is not quick and convenient for a user to use them.